Nico's Solace
by Danny-Blaze
Summary: If Aphrodite forced Nico di Angelo and Will Solace onto a quest where they had to be close together, to find an object that she lost, what would the end result be? WARNING: Contains major amounts of fluff! Also, the titles have almost nothing to do with the actual chapter material.
1. Il Buio E La Luce!

**_Il Buio e la Luce-_** **The Darkness and the Light**

 **Hey guys, another Solangelo fic. This one is going to be… different from my other one. You'll see. But, I want you guys to know, I LOVE SOLANGELO. It's like, my passion. I'm a child of Dionysus, and got addicted to a ship… SOLANGELOOOOO! I took a quiz. It was true. First, if you have any questions, comment and I shall answer! Second, please comment who your parent would be, and whether or not that makes sense for you. Third, SOLANGELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

"Nico, please will you just give me the essence? We just need like, Cerberus slobber! Or something like that! I'll leave you alone, I promise." Will asked Nico.

"Hold up. You came to me, while I'm in the middle of checking the Demeter cabin, to ask me if I can give your cabin some _Cerberus slobber_? No." Nico replied.

"Pleeease? I really need it! We need to strengthen our arrows for capture the flag on Thursday!"

"No."

"I can't go back empty-handed!"

"Yes, you can."

"Nico, it's a bad idea to resist. He's going to continue to bug you until you give in and saw yes. Believe me, I have some first-hand experience!" Drew told Nico, checking under Katie Gardner's bed.

"Wait a minute, you went to _Drew_. Why, and what for?" Nico asked Will.

"First of all, she was the only Aphrodite kid in the cabin. I would have preferred Piper. Second, advice." Will replied.

"Advice on what? Hold on…" Nico looked like he was holding off laughter. "Do you have a crush on someone."

"Yes he does, and they're oblivious!" Drew called.

"Man, that sucks. I know." Nico said.

"I can't believe I trusted Drew." Will said.

"Yeah, that was a bad idea. She's probably already told her entire cabin!"

"And the Tyche, Nike, Nemesis, Ares, Zeus, Poseidon, and Demeter cabins!" Drew chimed in.

Will face-palmed. "Graah! Drew!" Will looked like he wanted to strangle her and use her as the flag on Thursday.

"They're also on his capture the flag team!" Drew said.

"Drew! SHUT UP!" Will shouted at her. "Anyways, we need something from the Underworld!"

"No. Unless you don't mind shooting me from your bows, no." Nico answered. "And that's _final_."

"Fine. But if we lose, it's on you, di Angelo."

"Maybe you should've sent Kayla or Austin. They would've had a better chance, Solace."

"GAH! You little!"

Will stormed out of the Demeter cabin, and Drew smirked.

"What's wrong with you?" Nico asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just make sure you're at the campfire tonight." Drew replied.

After the cabin inspections were done, Nico went straight to his room, jumped onto his bunk, and decided to take a quick nap.

He woke up to someone knocking on his door.

"Nico? You missed the campfire. We were starting to worry about you. No one's seen you since cabin inspections were done." Annabeth's voice came through the door.

"Who is 'we'?" Nico asked.

"Me, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Will, Drew, and Grover." Piper's voice came from the door, now.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Nico, you told me you'd be at the campfire, you-you-you lying hades-spawn!" Drew yelled.

"Can someone make Drew go away?"

"Nope, he's okay. If he can complain about who's worried about him, he's perfectly fine." Will spoke now.

"And make him go, too!"

"Di Angelo, I'm the reason you're still alive!"

"Or maybe you guys can duck-tape his mouth shut."

"This is the thanks I get for saving your life multiple times, healing you constantly, and being worried about you!?"

Nico walked to the door. "Solace, you best leave before I summon a skeleton army to attack you!"

"I'm staying with the others until they leave this cabin!"

Nico opened the door. "Holy Hades, go away!" Nico began summoning a skeleton warrior, and almost collapsed.

"You see, di Angelo! I've told you a million times over, don't use your underworld-y powers!" Will walked towards him and started giving Nico strength.

Drew giggled. Jason beamed. Percy started hopping up and down on one foot. Even for ADD demigods, this was odd behavior.

"Okay, what is it?" Nico asked.

"Uhh…nothing!" Drew said.

"Ignore them." Annabeth told Nico. "I do."

"Not all te time, Wise Girl." Percy said.

"Shut it, Kelp Head."

"Anyways, as much as I'd love to see Annabeth and Percy bicker, I'm going back to sleep. See ya!" Nico said, walking back into his cabin and shutting the door.

"Drew… Can I just say, I hate you so much?" Will said.

"I know! All the other campers do, too!" Drew replied.

"I despise you and your love advice."

"Yeah, you should have kept looking for Piper."

"I know that now. I thought you said my best chance would be to meet him at the campfire!"

"Never listen to me. Never."

"I'm so done with you."

Nico waited. He hoped that no one was awake. He grabbed the spray bottle and flashlight by his bed. Then, he quickly made a rainbow and said,

"O, Goddess, accept my offering." Nico waited. "Hazel Levesque, at Camp Jupiter."

An image of Nico's sister was fuzzy at first, but then he saw that she was with Frank and Reyna in the Via Principalis.

"A million times, Will Solace is going to-" Hazel began.

"Hazel! Frank! Reyna! Been a while!" Nico said.

"Yeah, almost two months since the battle with Gaea." Frank said.

"How are things over there?" Nico asked.

"The usual. No more giants and monsters. No more crazy goddesses. No more _Argo-II-_ ing. Kind of boring, in fact." Frank replied.

"I wouldn't say boring. You did win the war games. Again." Reyna remarked.

"How about you?" Hazel asked.

"Same old, same old. Will's still being annoying. Today he asked for some of Cerberus' slobber. Percy, Jason, Piper, and Annabeth are still acting weird. I was supposed to go the campfire tonight, but I forgot." Nico responded.

"Well, we gotta go, Nic-" Reyna started to say.

 _Tap tap._ "Hang on a minute guys." Nico told them.

Nico walked over to one of the windows on the Hades cabin, looked out the curtains and saw…

Will, Kayla, and Austin.

"Sorry guys, it's the Apollo cabin siblings. Bye!" Nico said, waving his hand through the rainbow.

He walked over and opened the window.

"There's a door, you know."

"Sorry. That would have been too loud." Austin told him.

"Why are you three here?"

"We came because there's this thing that the Apollo cabin does once a year. Follow us!" Kayla answered.

Nico climbed out the window, and then followed the three blonde kids to the arena. He walked in, and saw that there were about a half dozen other kids who looked like miniature Will's in the arena. Some were holding bows with quivers on their backs, while others held musical instruments. A few kids had bandages and med kits.

"What is this?" Nico asked.

No one answered. He looked around, and then saw her. Standing right in the middle of the arena was Aphrodite. She had hair that was constantly changing in color and length. Her eyes changed faster than bullets being fired from a machine gun. One second she would have short blonde hair and blue eyes, then short black hair with black eyes, then red hair and green eyes, etc.

"Oh god of Olympus, no." Nico said, looking behind him.

Kayla and Austin guarded one exit. Another kid guarded the other one.

"Yes?" Aphrodite asked Nico.

"I meant anyone but you! I'd prefer a meeting with Artemis than with you!"

"Ah, yes. In fact, almost three years ago, I spoke to a certain son of Poseidon about why he was on a quest. In fact, it was for a young child of Athena. Quite ironic that the boy you had a crush on was questing for love, wouldn't you say?"

Nico growled. "What do you want now?"

"Another quest for love! In fact, it involves two people. And the both just entered the arena!"

" _Him_? You expect _me_ to go on a 'love quest' with _Will Solace_?"

Will looked hurt. "You're not exactly a dream boat either, di Angelo!"

"Aw! Look at that, they're bickering! Just like the children of Poseidon and Athena!" Aphrodite squealed.

"Keep out of this, you deranged goddess!" Nico said to Aphrodite.

"I wouldn't call a goddess names, Death Boy." Will remarked.

"Yes, it is very rude! I would curse you so that you're forever alone, but I wouldn't. This quest requires a relationship. And you two are the only ones who haven't been on a real quest."

"Great." Nico rolled his eyes.

" _Amor est , etiam si latet!_ " Aphrodite shouted, and pink light washed over the arena.

When the light was gone, so was Aphrodite.

"What did she just do?" Nico asked.

"Can't be good. She just said, _Love prevails, even if it is unseen_." Will replied.

"I hate Apollo, his cabin, and all of his offspring. And I hate Aphrodite!"

"Gee, thanks." Will looked even more hurt, if that was possible.

Then, a message appeared on the ground beneath the two boys.

 _By the 5_ _th_ _day of September, bring me the rose. Then, the curse may be lifted. Until then, you must stay by each other. If you don't believe me, then try going more than ten feet away from each other._

 _-Love,_

 _Your favorite Love Goddess,_

 _Aphrodite!_

 _P.S.-Every few days, you'll have to be closer. Example, by the 20_ _th_ _, you'll have to be within 8, by the 23_ _rd_ _, within 5, until you'll be so close it's hard to balance!_

"I wish I could kill her!" Nico shouted.


	2. Buio Balla Con La Luce

**Buio balla con la Luce-Darkness dances with Light**

 **'** **Aight guys, this is the first day of the quest! Also, I'm like, obsessed with this fandom and this ship. So, let's go, my fellow shippers and readers! INTO THE STORY!**

Nico woke up, hoping last night had been a dream. He turned to his side and looked down.

 _'_ _Nope. Not a dream.'_

"Solace. Wake up. We need to go on the quest." Nico said.

"Can't I just sleep a little bit longer…" Will replied.

Nico kicked Will in the side. "No, we have a quest that I would like to finish soon."

"Ehhh…No!"

"Wake up or I'm going to summon skeletons."

"Mean."

"Yes, very very mean."

"I don't like you."

"Same here. I despise you."

"Ugh."

Once Will was up, the two went to breakfast. When Nico tried sitting down at the Hades table, and Will at the Apollo table, Nico was pulled towards the Apollo table. Nico tried walking back to his cabin, but once he was ten feet from Will, he couldn't walk an further.

"Curse Aphrodite and her stupid curses." Nico muttered, sitting down at the Apollo table.

"Agreed." Will replied.

All the Apollo kids near them giggled, and then Nico gave them his _Do-you-want-to-run-from-skeletons_ look, and they stopped. Jason stopped talking to Percy, (Since their tables were right beside each other, similar to the cabins) and glared at Will.

Then, he walked towards the canoe lake, and Percy followed. They talked to each other for a bit, and then got Annabeth and Piper. The four demigods walked to the Poseidon cabin. Nico immediately started shaking his head.

"Oh, gods, no. Please no." Nico muttered.

"What?" Will asked.

"Oh no. They're doing it. Next, they're going to have us go to the Poseidon cabin, too. I know these things. That look that Jason gave you… Why do they have to act like they're my older siblings!?"

Percy walked up to the two. "Guys, I came here to say, you're needed in the Poseidon Cabin. Come on."

"Percy, why do you do this to me?" Nico asked.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Let's get _this_ over with."

Will and Nico followed Percy to the Poseidon cabin, and went inside. There was an Iris message still connecting, but Nico knew exactly who it was.

"Again, why?" Nico asked the small group.

Hazel's face blurred into vision.

"Nico! What happened last night? Why'd you have to cut the IM short?" Hazel asked.

Nico's face reddened. He glanced toward Will. Hazel caught the glance, and turned towards Will. Her face got stern.

"You. I swear to all the gods and to the river Styx that if you hurt my brother, I will make you suffer." Hazel told him.

"Um, no. Hazel, we're not even friends." Nico told her.

"Oh, really? Then explain to me why you stopped IM-ing us last night. For _him_!"

"Oh, please. Spare me. I cut the IM because I knew that you and Reyna and Frank would just- is that a squirrel on your shoulder? Hey Frank. Let me guess, Reyna is hiding somewhere near you, too? Reyna, before you-"

"Will Solace, you will stay five feet away from Nico at all times, or I will hunt you down and kill you myself? Clear?"

"Yeah, um, in a few days that's going to be completely impossible. See, um-" Will started to say.

"Reyna, you're not my mom. You're not my sister. In fact, you are no more my sister, than I am interested in being near Will Solace." Nico interrupted.

"Well, it looks like you're pretty interested. I mean, you're standing pretty close to him."

"Oh my gods, Reyna! It's a curse from Aphrodite!"

"Sure it is."

"Bye." Nico waved his hand through the mist and then walked out of the Poseidon cabin.

Will followed.

"I despise you." Nico told Will.

"Okay. Good for you." Will replied.

Nico walked back to the dining area, and then sat down at the Hades table. Will followed Nico, grabbed his food and Nico's food, and sat down next to him. Will pushed Nico's plate toward the other boy. Nico glared sideways at Will, but picked up his spoon and started eating his cereal.

Dionysus walked up to Will, and said, "I'm not sure if you heard. You have to sit with your siblings during meals."

Will ignored him. Nico smiled a little bit, merely because the last person who defied Dionysus was stuck in grapevines for a day. However, when Dionysus spoke again and was ignored, Dionysus attempted to trap Will in grapevines. That didn't work out so well. Will was encased in a pink bubble that then became more of a suit. The grapevines; a) were incinerated on contact with the pink bubble thing, and b) began wrapping themselves around Dionysus.

Then, Chiron galloped out, glanced over at the grape vines, the pink bubble thing, and then at Nico. He walked **(I assume the correct term is gallop, but I refuse to be so repetitive.)** over to Nico and Will, and then said,

"I assume that Aphrodite will want to see you. In the attic."

Wil and Nico walked into the Big House attic, and then they saw pink smoke fill the room. They assumed it was because of Aphrodite and not the spirit of Delphi.

 _"_ _I know these things are supposed to rhyme, but I'm not doing that. That would take too much energy. Basically, I was on a date with my boyfriend, Ares, and I lost this super cool rose that can make anyone fall in love with me, similar to my belt, but different because if I were to use it on, say, Annabeth Chase, it wouldn't work because she's in love with Percy Jackson. But, another thing is, only I can pick it up or touch it without it affecting me. However, my husband, Hephaestus, set a trap for me and Ares. And I am_ not _going to get tricked… again. So, I'm sending you two! Because that's the other thing. See, if I sent_ only _one of you, then you wouldn't be in any sort of relationship, so you would go insane. Therefore, I must send the two of you so that you can form a bond, and not go insane."_ The puppet in the attic told the two boys.

"We already have a bond. I hate him." Nico replied.

 _"_ _Denial is always the first step."_

"I hate you."

 _"_ _Yes yes, just like you hate Will Solace."_

"More than how much I hate Solace. At least he's not constantly meddling with my life."

 _"_ _Anyways, I gotta go now. I have another date with Ares."_

"Don't leave a scarf."

 _"_ _Been there, done that."_

"Leave nothing."

The pink mist vanished. and Nico glared at the puppet. Will started walking out of the attic. The two boys went first to the Apollo cabin so Will could grab his things, and then to the Hades cabin. The two walked straight out of the camp, and over to where Argus was waiting for them. A pink form appeared in front of them, and then it shimmered into a map. It had one are circled:

 _Washington D.C._

 **And this, kids, is what happens when you get bored at two thirty in the morning. Okay, but, can you imagine how outraged Nico would be if Nico and Will had a son who was dating Percy and Annabeth's son? He'd be all:** ** _Son, this is a bad idea. Percy's gonna-_** **And then Percy would bust into the Hades cabin with his son and be like,** ** _Hey Nico! My son is your son's type!_** **And Nico would face palm, and then Will and Annabeth would walk into the cabin and be like,** ** _Umm… Awkward… I'm so sorry you kids had to see that. Run along now._** **And then five seconds later everyone would bust out laughing and then Percy's son would be all,** ** _Well of course I am! I'm awesome!_** **And then Nico's son would probably say something like,** ** _Yes you are._** **And Oh My Gods I need a whole new fanfiction for this just you wait because my babies will make babies! I have o idea how Will and Nico have kids. I'm just going to say that they made a love child… Or I should say… Love CHILDREN! I swear I'm going to die because of these ships and also, HEY UNCLE RICK! WHY IS PERCABETH IN TARTARUS! HOLY HEPHAESTUS WHY! I think I speak for the whole fandom when I say, you are our ultimate FRENEMIE, Uncle Rick!**


	3. Ricerce Di Una Rosa

**Ricerce di una Rosa-Searching for a Rose**

 **I will go down with this ship OTP my tears create the ocean that my ships sail on and OMGS PERCY IS USING HIS POWERS TO MOVE HIS SHIP AND JASON IS USING HIS AND LEO IS MAKING SUPER-ENGINES AND THEN FRANK IS TURNING INTO A WHALE AND PULLING FRAZEL BUT THEN OH MY GODS WHAT ABOUT NICO AND WILL OH OKAY THEY'RE JUST** ** _MAKING OUT ON THEIR SHIP AND GENERALLY BEING_** ** _ADORABLE!_** **Anyways… um… well… yeah… had to get that out one way or another.**

Argus only took Nico and Will to a hotel in New York, because he had to get back to Camp before sunset. Nico started walking towards their destination, but Will said,

"There's no way we'll make it to D.C. if we walk. At least, not before September fifth. We need to just rest. We can go in the morning. I promise."

"It's already the nineteenth! Tomorrow, I'll have to stay within _eight feet_ of _you_! You have no idea what it's like to be a son of Hades and go on a quest with an Apollo kid!" Nico yelled.

"We're in public, keep it down. And I may not know your struggle, but I do know struggle."

"Okay. Sure."

"Can we just get a hotel room and sleep?"

"Ugh. Fine, Solace."

The two walked to the counter, and the man at the counter barely looked up when he said, "Let me guess. Aphrodite sent you? She's in the lounge. Talk to her, she'll give you the room key. Bye."

"Um, thanks?" Will said, as Nico bean walking.

Will followed, and the two reached the lounge and then looked for her. Nico saw that her image was staying the same. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Like an older version of Will. Will looked at Nico, and Nico looked back. Then, Nico scowled and said,

"What are you looking at? She's right there."

Will's face reddened, and then he marched to Aphrodite, and she handed him the room key like she knew what he'd come for. They walked up the stairs and down the hall. They came to a stop at the door with the bronze numbers, _734_ , and then they walked in. Will put the key by the door, and walked to the other room. There were two beds. Will quickly claimed one and laid down. Nico sat down on the other one. The beds were only three feet away from each other.

"I'm going to sleep. I'll wake you up at dawn." Will told the smaller boy.

Nico fell asleep quickly, but then he dreamt of how Aphrodite's face had looked like a more feminine, older version of Will. He was startled when Will shook him awake. When Nico looked up, he saw that Will looked exactly like Aphrodite had, just slightly less feminine. Nico felt like there was a reason for that, but he quickly shook it off when he realized he was looking at someone else. They weren't quite Will, but they looked almost exactly alike.

"Zeus. Why are you driving the sun chariot?" Nico asked.

"I'm not. Helios is. I came down to say, traveling with Helios is… dangerous. Be cautious." Zeus disappeared in a shower of golden sparks.

Helios appeared behind the boys. Nico turned around, and saw a yellow and red mustang, with a sun painted near the back. Nico hopped in the backseat, followed by Will.

"Hey, kid! You're Apollo's kid, right? He did a good job driving my chick magnet. Anyways, we better get going." Helios called back, before starting the engine and driving west.

After what seemed like minutes, he landed in a city with a temple. Nico looked closer. Abraham Lincoln sat in his chair in the building. When Nico got out, he saw that the sun on the car had moved to the middle. In the sky, he saw it was around noon.

"How did you do that?" Will asked.

"Us titans have our ways. Sun magic. Plus, you know what they say. Time flies when you're having fun!" Helios replied.

The radio made a, _Bada Dunsss!_ Noise, and Nico did not look amused.

"Get it? Flies? Because-the sun-is in the sky-ah forget it. Watch out. There's a few monsters here, not just love magic." Helios nodded towards Will and Nico's hands, which were now only eight feet from each other. "Speaking of, Aphrodite sped up the clock. She told me to tell you. She needs the magical plant thing in 6 days. You two are going to be getting real close soon."

"Oh gods. Great. Stuck with Will Solace in a big city, trying to find a magical rose. Great!" Nico exclaimed.

"Is it really that bad?" Will asked.

"No. It's worse. Because we have six days to find it. And then we'll have to hold hands in order to walk, unless you carry me." Nico told him.

"Right. Well. I'll be on my way!" Helios exclaimed, dissolving into golden light.

Nico and Will walked to another hotel, got a two bed room, and then continued their search. They found nothing but some pink dust. Nico put the dust in a zip-lock bag, and then the two boys walked back to the hotel. Nico began examining the dust on a table, and found that when Will came near him, the dust pulsed and made an arrow. Nico decided they could continue to search in the morning, with this new lead.

That night, Nico slept peacefully, until he awoke from a creaking noise. He looked at his sword, which was too far away. The creaking continued, and then Nico heard an unmistakable sound. There was a hydra in the room. Small, maybe a baby, but still dangerous. Nico crept towards his sword, making no sound.

Then, a horrible sound came from where Will was laying. Something snapped. Before Nico could stop himself, he jumped up, ran to Will's bed, and yelled,

"Watch out, Will!"

Nico sliced the monster's heads off at the main neck, and then he cut the neck in half. Then, he stabbed it with the sword, and turned around. Will was unconscious, in a Lion's mouth. Will was okay, unharmed, but in danger. As Will looked closer at the lion, he saw a scorpion tail behind it. Crab legs and pincers were there too. A chimera. And it was threatening to kill Will.

Nico didn't know why, but he couldn't bring himself to let Will die. He couldn't slash at the monster, was powerless against it, because it was threatening someone that Nico would rather die than let die. Nico, again, didn't know why. But he felt that way, though he would never admit it.

Then, in one motion, the monster leaped out of the window, still holding Will, and vanished into the darkness. Nico screamed, grabbed both bags, and jumped out after it, but he couldn't find the chimera. _He couldn't find Will._

 **Alright, this is a short chapter, but I had to make up for three days of not posting anything! I'm at 4,214 words!**


	4. Luce Senza Oscurita

**luce senza oscurità**

 **GAH! MY COMPUTER DID A THING WHERE IT WOULDN'T TURN ON OH MY GODS! IT WAS SO HORRID! I HAD TO WAIT A WHOLE DAY! BLAME MY COMPUTER, GUYS! NOT ME! So, should we continue? What is happening to Will and Nico? They're past 8 feet from each other. That means that something is happening! AAAAAAAAAH!**

Will woke up to a stabbing pain in his chest. He looked around, and saw that he was on the floor of a cavern. A pair of black shoes approached him. He looked above the shoes, and found black pants and a black shirt with a white skull on it. Will started to hope.

 _'_ _Nico!'_

He looked up at the face. It was Nico all right, but something was… off. He wore the familiar scowl, had brown, almost black, eyes, and looked exactly the same in every way. But there was something wrong. He ignored his gut, and the stabbing pain in his chest.

"Nico! It's you! Where are we?" He asked.

Nico shook his head. Then, he looked back up at Will, and snarled. He changed form, grew bat wings, his hair caught on fire and became longer, his shoes turned into brass slippers, and his teeth became yellow and turned into fangs.

"Empusa?" Will stated.

"Yes, foolish child. I am not your friend. And now, me and my sisters shall have a meal!" The empusa exclaimed, and several more ran to her side and behind her.

Will reached for his bow and quiver on his back, cursed in ancient Greek because he had to fight, and then nocked an arrow. He prepared to let his arrow fly, and then…

The pain in his chest got stronger. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain. A faint pink silhouette glowed around him. He curled up into a ball, and the monsters approached him. They bared their teeth, but Will could only focus on one thing. The pain. The horrible, tearing pain, coming from his chest, on the left side, coming from his _heart_. He put his hand to his chest, and the monsters came closer. Then, a sound came from behind Will. Someone tossed a celestial bronze knife at the nearest empusa to Will. Its sisters focused on the knife thrower.

"Aaaaahhh. A child of Pluto. Here to save your brother's friend?" One empusa asked.

"Well, child, it would seem to me that you are fool!" Another exclaimed.

"I'm not a child of Pluto, you got that wrong. I'm not looking for my brother's friend. I'm not a fool either." A male voice came from the direction of the bronze knife. "I'm the son of Hades, and I'm looking for Will Solace."

A black blur sliced through three empusa. Now only two empusa stood. The son of Hades walked up to them, and stabbed through one. The last one vanished into a pillar of flame. Will groaned. The pain in his chest was subsiding. The son of Hades ran to Will.

"Will? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I am now." Will replied, looking at the son of Hades. "Death Boy."

"Don't call me Death Boy."

"Okay. I'm just being careful."

"Well, come on. It's been 3 days. We need to get back to looking for this rose. Otherwise, we'll be stuck together for the rest of our lives."

Will thought he saw a faint smile on Nico's face. Will, without thinking, pulled Nico into a hug. Nico shadow traveled, and held onto Will. They appeared in an alley. Will pulled away, blushing furiously.

"Sorry, it's just that-" He started to apologize.

"It's fine." Nico told him.

"No, really, I didn't mean to- I mean- It's just-" Will stammered.

"I said, it's fine, Will. Besides, there's no time to waste with apologies. We need to get to looking."

"What do we have here, Joey?" A voice came from behind the boys.

"I don't know, Sam, what do you think?" A second voice said.

"I think, that they need a lesson in how to travel with a big three's kid." A third, female voice replied.

Nico and Will turned around. Three beings floated right there. They all had vapor under their torsos. One was a girl, with a purple vapor and green hair. She had red eyes that glowed like fire. The other two were boys. One had a blue vapor, and one had a pink vapor. The one with a blue vapor had white hair that stuck up in all directions, and crystal blue eyes. The one with a pink vapor had yellow, purple, and orange hair, the three colors all in different styles, and he had brown eyes like Nico's.

"Danny, you take the blonde one. I'll take the brunet." Blue-eyes said.

"Sounds good to me, Joey." Danny said.

"What about me?" The girl vapor asked.

"Sam, you can make them pass out." Joey said.

"Sweet!" Sam exclaimed.

Sam looked Nico in the eye, and he crumpled into a ball.

"Nico!" Will yelled, crouching down and taking his pulse.

Sam floated over to Will, and stared into his eyes. Will started to feel dizzy, and then sleepy. But then, he saw Joey float over to Nico, shrink, and then vanish. Will stared back at Sam, and then Sam jumped back. Danny was nearby Will, ready to do what Joey had done. Will spun around, hopped back, and nocked an arrow. He shot it at Danny, and then shot another at Sam. Then, Sam floated to where Joey had been, and disappeared as well, after shrinking. After that, Danny disappeared, too.

Nico got up, and drew his sword. He prepared to swing, but at who, Will didn't know. Nico stepped towards Will. Will put his arrow back in his quiver. Nico then did the one thing that Will hadn't expected- the one thing that Nico never would have done, not unless he was possessed.

He swung his sword at Will.


	5. Battaglie Oscurita Si Illuminano

**battaglie oscurità si illuminano** **-Darkness battles Light**

 **Oh! I forgot to put the translation for the last chapter! It was,** ** _Light without Darkness_** **. WHY DID NICO ATTACK WILL! NUUUU!**

"Nico, stop!" Will exclaimed, dodging another swipe of his sword.

Will had been dodging the stygian iron for a half hour by now. He nocked an arrow every few seconds, but could never shoot it. He couldn't bring himself to hurt Nico. Partly because Percy, Jason, Hazel, and Reyna would kill him with the help of Frank, Piper, and Annabeth, and partly because he just couldn't. He wouldn't hurt Nico. Will dodged and dodged, and then dodged again. Finally, Will got tired. Nico cut him.

And then Nico laughed. It was a horrible sound, like metal scraping against Styrofoam. The next thing he did was worse.

"So, the son of Apollo and the son of Hades are fighting, huh? I can't imagine the war in the future! Can you, sister?" Danny's voice asked. "No, brothers! We shall prosper and bask in the glory of blood and war!" This time, it was Sam's voice. "I like this sword. I want it when we're done." Joey's voice now.

"Nico! Please, stop! If you can hear me, then stop! Please, Nico!" Will's voice cracked. "Please!"

Nico hadn't stopped swinging at Will. Will had about fifty cuts on his arms, his face, his legs, and his torso. Nico started moving slower, his movements less calibrated, and then he knocked into a stack of boxes.

"What! This cannot happen! We control you!" Nico yelled, in Sam's voice.

"Yes!" Will exclaimed.

"Will! Help! Shoot me! In the back!" Nico hollered.

Will nocked an arrow, and prepared to shoot it. He was about to let the arrow fly, and then he put it back in his quiver.

"I can't, Nico. I can't."

"Just do it! I don't care! I need these spirits out of my head!" Nico hollered, and then he picked up his sword again.

He swung it, and Will sidestepped. Then, Will put his bow on his back. He put his hands up like he was surrendering. Nico's eyes went wide.

"Will, what are you doing? I told you to shoot me in the back!" Nico yelled.

"I'm giving up. The spirits, I placed them. They're Androktasiai. The spirits of battlefield slaughter. Meaning, if I refuse to fight, then maybe they'll stop. But they might still fight. They could kill me. Or they could leave." Will told him.

Nico frowned. He started to crumple down, and then the Adroktasiai appeared.

"You were no fun!" Joey exclaimed, angry.

"Why didn't you fight back!?" Sam asked.

"Let's go, brother and sister." Danny said, fading.

"I didn't fight back because I promised his family I wouldn't hurt him." Will told them.

The three spirits vanished, and then Will collapsed. Nico bolted up, and reached inside Will's bag. He found the ambrosia, and then he gave it to Will. Will got up, but almost fell again. Nico helped him, and the two walked out of the alley and started to look for the rose.


	6. Una Rosa Parla In Una Lingua

**Una rosa parla in una lingua conoscuita solo per il Cuore-A rose speaks in a language known only to the Heart**

Will and Nico had no luck with the rose. They had to stay within three feet of each other, so splitting up was impossible. Nico grumbled about it the whole time. Will felt like something was pulling him towards a run-down alley with graffiti on the walls. However, he wanted to make sure he wasn't walking into a trap. So, he decided to wait. That night, they still hadn't found the rose.

"Let's find a hotel." Will said, tired.

"I second that plan." Nico agreed.

The two found a hotel called _'In love we live'_ , and Nico grumbled. But, it smelled repulsive. When they got near it, they saw that there were about five people up on a terrace, where two couples were making out, and one woman had on underwear only. Both boys walked over to where a man stood, smoking a cigarette.

"Hello? We need a hotel room." Will said, with a friendly smile on his face.

"Too bad. We're all sold out." The man replied, blowing smoke into Will's face.

"Look, I don't want to stay here anymore than I would want to stay in a cat's litter box. But this is the only place within walking distance of somewhere, so we need a room." Nico said, with no emotion.

"Unless you don't mind sharing a bed, we're all sold out, kiddo. I suggest you get lost." The man protested, throwing the cigarette butt at Nico's feet.

"That's fine, I'll sleep on the floor." Nico said.

"Okay. Well, my shift ends in fifteen minutes, so, I'll give you the room key for an extra twenty dollars."

"Sure. Here." Nico held out a bunch of stacks of pennies in his hands.

He was about to hand it to the man, and then dumped it into the small booth.

"And this is why we don't blow smoke at people, or throw cigarette butts at them! Look what happened! The smoke got all in my eyes and I couldn't see!" Nico said, sarcastically.

Nico and Will walked into the room, and Will walked over to the bed, and got under the covers. Nico did the same, and Will became flustered and blushed a brilliant red.

"What are you doing, Nico?" Will asked.

"I'm laying down beside you, so I can be sure that no chimeras take you away again." Nico wrapped his arms around Will. "Good night, Sunshine."

"Death Boy."

"Light Ray."

"Adorable Son of Hades."

"What did you just call me?"

Will stuttered out, "N-nothing!"

Nico tightened his arms around Will. "See you in the morning, Sunkissed."

"Same to you, Angel."

The boys went to sleep like that, Nico holding Will close, Will turned to Nico, with his face centimeters from Nico's hair.

~The Next Morning~

Nico woke up, holding onto something. He felt something near his head, and looked up. Now, his lips were half a centimeter from Will's. Will blinked his eyes open, and froze. Both boys blushed red, and then Nico moved a little bit closer. His lips touched Will's, and then they both moved away quickly, and fell off of their bed.

"Sorry!" Nico exclaimed.

"Uh-eh-wha-ju-wha?" Will said, incoherently.

"Yeah. Because that made _total_ sense."

"Shut up, Death Breath! You're the one who kissed me!"

Now it was Nico's turn to get flustered. "Well, y-you had your face so close to mine!"

"Well, if- Wait a minute. Nico? We're only a few inches from each other…"

"I noticed…"

"Yeah." Will moved closer to Nico. "I guess we should start looking… I found this alley, and it felt like something was pulling me…"

"Graffiti?"

"Yeah. You too?"

"Yep. I guess that's where we start our search."

The two walked out of the hotel, and towards the alley. Nico walked into it, and Will followed close behind, so close he could bump into Nico. They edged closer to a glowing pink thing. Nico slowly moved close. He picked it up, and his eyes glazed over and gained a pink hue. Nico walked swiftly over to Will, and hugged him. Will was shocked, and then he hugged Nico back.

Nico looked up, stood on his tiptoes, and kissed him. Will kissed back almost immediately, and they kissed passionately. Will picked Nico up, and Nico wrapped his legs around Will's waist.

"Nico? What are you doing?" Will asked.

Nico blushed. "S-sorry. It must be th-the flower."

"No, it's fine."

"So, where should we go to give this to-"

A camera sprung up from the ground, and three odd looking devices came up, too. One was wrapped in a net. Another had a dagger sticking out of it. And the third one looked like a tree. All of a sudden, a recorded voice boomed out of the camera.

"I have you now, APHRODITE! Caught cheating, once more!" Hephaestus' voice yelled.

The tree whirred and spun around. The net balled up and was preparing itself to be thrown. The knife glowed with yellow and red light. Then, the voice called out,

"Recording in… 10… 9… 8…"

"Oh no." Nico said, running to the end of the alley.

He couldn't go past the alley. The boys looked at the tree, and it glowed with a white light. Will's bow and quiver appeared. Will nocked an arrow, and aimed at the most dangerous one- the knife. He let the arrow fly, and the knife was knocked out of the machine. Will ran over and grabbed it.

"4…"

The net was shot.

"3…"

Will cut through the net.

"2…"

Will slammed into the pine tree machine.

"1…"

Nico and Will burst out of the alley, and onto the sidewalk. Then, Aphrodite appeared before them. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a less feminine face, so she looked like Will.

"Ah. I see you've found my rose. Excellent! I suppose you would like to go back to your camp?" She exclaimed, grabbing the rose.

In a flash of pink and white light, Aphrodite vanished, and Nico and Will were by a hill with a large pine tree. Nico ran past the border of Camp Half-Blood, and ran to the dining pavilion. Will ran after him. The boys reached the pavilion, and Nico sat down at the Hades table, and almost immediately a cheeseburger was on his plate. Will sat down beside him, and this time, no one bothered the two. Will and Nico held hands for the rest of the day, and Will snuck into the Hades cabin at night.


End file.
